


Burning Star

by LunarChild



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarChild/pseuds/LunarChild





	Burning Star

He stood there – alone.

 

Sounds echoed throughout, hollow – lonely.

 

Looking up he walked towards the wall, where short moments before she'd been, and put his hand against it, hoping for a sign, any sign, that she was still there, that she could still sense him.

 

A million worlds away, another hand reached for an identical wall – a tear stained face pressed against the wall.

 

If she was quiet, she could almost sense him, that he was still there, that he was still a part of her.

 

Back in the TARDIS, the lonely god stood there, having burnt up a sun to fail at saying what he had come to say, and cried.


End file.
